


Broken Stars

by xKimbitx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbitx/pseuds/xKimbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I'm broken. I just don't think I deserve saving." After Clarke holds the knife against Lexa's throat she goes missing once again but will they find her this time? Or have they lost her forever? Bellamy can't loose his Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kept having this idea for a FF and decided to finally act on the idea! A little friendly advice though, if you hate any character or ships from the show I suggest you don't bother reading. Enjoy!

It had all happened to quickly, Lexa had held her breath in an attempt to regain her composure before even entering Clarke's quarters but what she was met with when she entered was worse than what she had thought.

"You asked to see me. I'm here." Lexa spoke almost bluntly before realising Clarke hadn't moved, she remained where she stood like a ghost whom wasn't really there. It was then Lexa felt that all too familiar worry for the blonde haired Skygirl and she took a step forward, that worry seeping into her voice. "Clarke?"

Clarke whirled round with the knife and pressed it against Lexa's throat without a moments hesitation and she was sure she was going to slit her throat but then she looked into her eyes. It pained her that the mighty 'Wanheda' couldn't even slay her biggest demon and instead felt tears brimming her blue eyes. _Pathetic_.

"I'm sorry." Lexa whispered whilst staring into Clarke's eyes, hoping, praying that she would feel the truth in those words. She was so, very sorry for what had happened at the Mountain and she found herself thinking that if she could go back in time it would not have happened that way. _Weakness_.

Clarke's face scrunched up in pain before shoving Lexa away and walking away from her once again, she couldn't do this. She couldn't kill Lexa because even now as she remembered it was Lexa's fault for turning her into this monster, she didn't blame the Commander. No one was to blame but herself and she could not kill again for the sake of trying to feel better. She let the knife crash to the ground below her.

"I never meant to turn you into this." Lexa said into the room before gazing at Clarke and she found herself unable to believe the pain in her own heart. She couldn't believe what she had done now, it was as if the strong and compassionate leader she had seen in Clarke and had undoubtedly fell in love with had been stripped away. It was all her fault.

Clarke slid down against the wall and brought her knees into her body, the tears escaping her eyes as she briefly looked to Lexa. "I can't do this anymore." She whispered before burying her face, letting the tears flow.

Lexa couldn't stay where she was any longer and swiftly made her way over towards Clarke before kneeling beside her and looking her over. She was broken and that broke Lexa's heart. Slowly Lexa raised her hand and tentatively took Clarke's hand in her own and when Clarke didn't protest but instead slowly raised her head The Commander felt a great deal of relief.

"You did what had to be done for the sake of your people. You are not the monster you think you are." Clarke's eyes held something resembling hope upon hearing those words, before the tears began to stream out her eyes once more. She tried to form some sort of words to speak but nothing came out other than a sob.

As Lexa slowly raised to her feet, she brought Clarke with her and held her close as she carried her to the bed before placing her down. She gently moved her so she could hold Clarke close Lexa realised there could be no doubt about it, she still loved Clarke. She placed a gently kiss atop Clarke's head whilst rocking her gently, letting her cry. Her own eyes were glazing over with un-shed tears.

They sat there, letting the day pass slowly. Lexa refused to move until Clarke found some form of breath and when she did they were so quiet and gentle, she would have mistaken her for sleeping had Clarke not been shaking so violently. As she stroked her hair gently she decided now had to be the time to tell her. "You're free to go. You're Mother is here, I'll send her to get you."

Lexa began to get up but Clarke tightened her grip on her hand before pulling her hand away and whispering. "Sorry." Lexa gave her a small smile and held her hand before gently wiping the tears from her face and then raising to her feet. "I'll come back. I promise." The Commander then walked out of the room to retrieve the group that had came for Clarke.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke whispered.

\-----------------

As Abby, Kane, Monty and Bellamy walked behind Lexa on their way to retrieve Clarke, Bellamy found himself shaking in anticipation it had been too long, he hadn't went a day without thinking of the Princess and wondering if she was alright. Anything could have happened to her out there and it had only been made worse when they had found out about the whole 'Wanheda' thing which was bullshit. Clarke was not death nor was she The Commander of it, if anything she should have been deemed the Angel of Life or something more fitting. She had dedicated every waking moment to saving The 100 and his sorry ass as well, he needed to get to her.

"Bellamy, calm down. She's safe." Kane urged, he knew Bellamy was no good in this state of mind so he attempted reminding him that Clarke was okay, he needn't worry as much as he'd been doing.

Lexa stopped momentarily and raised a brow slightly before speaking. "Bellamy Blake?" She questioned without turning and upon hearing his hearing footsteps, that only confirmed it. It was him.

The two walked ahead of the others as they made their way through the halls to get to Clarke. "Bellamy, she cares about you-"

Bellamy felt something stab into his chest and he frowned slightly as he tried to comprehend what Lexa was saying. His mind was beginning to go into over drive, has Clarke said something? Had the Princess, has his Princess said something about him? He shook his head quickly and spoke. "She cares-"

"About all of you, yes. She cares for you more... I just hope that you can do the same for her, she needs it." Lexa told him as they neared the door.

**"I need you."** Bellamy remembered those words all too well and if what Lexa was saying was true, then he would be there for her just like he would have been in the beginning. He wanted nothing more than to give her the forgiveness she deserved (again), to let her know that he understood, to hold her- what was he doing. He couldn't go there, not yet. Too deep within his thoughts to notice, he walked right into Lexa and his frown returned before seeing what The Commander had stopped for.

Two guards lay unconscious by the door, which was wide open. Both Bellamy and Lexa flew into the room, their eyes searching the entirety of it.

Bellamy's heart sunk before he looked to Lexa quickly. "Where is she? You said she'd be here. You said she was safe! So help me God-"

Lexa was standing by the bed as she turned to look at Bellamy, holding a bit of paper. Written across it was: "I'm sorry." She gave it to him, whispering. "She's gone..."

Bellamy's eyes widened as he read the bit of paper before they narrowed. "What do you mean she's gone!? Gone where!?" His voice rose, demanding.

Lexa's own eyes narrowed and she let her voice also rise. "I was with you all was I not? I left her under the supervision of two guards to bring you all to her, explain to me how I would know where she is!?" She demanded.

"No... Clarke's gone?" Abby asked, her voice hollow. She had lost her daughter, again.

"We'll find her." Both Bellamy and Lexa said with such sincerity, it was a _promise_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I just want to thank everyone for reading and the feedback I have been given! I should mention that Gina or Pike don't exist in this fic, sorry. Hope you all enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes! Love you all.**

Bellamy had, had enough of waiting around in this stupid tower for Lexa, they should have been out there looking right away. _He_ should have been out there right away. So he barged into the room Lexa was in with some guy named 'Titus' and was semi relieved Lexa told the guards who, immediately flanked him to back off, he didn't have time for them. "Lex-"

"That is Commander or Heda to you, boy!" Titus almost growled at him as Lexa brought a hand to her face in an act of exhaustion and demanded that Titus leave them but not before he 'whispered' to Lexa "Love is weakness."

As soon as Titus had left the room, Bellamy looked back to Lexa and heaved a sigh. "Lexa, we have to go. She could be anywhere, I can't and won't stand around this tower any longer." He told her definitively. If it had been anyone else standing in front of him, he would have just left and went after Clarke alone but there was something about this Commander, something he couldn't quite put his finger on that made her seem almost... Necessary? For Clarke.

"I am aware. Which is why I want you to leave Polis now." The Commander said, her usually stoic voice somewhat broken and she seemed unable to look at him directly. Bellamy's heart rate started to increase and not in a good way. Something was wrong.

"What's going on? What's changed?" He asked her, allowing his voice to calm down slightly. He needed answers and quickly.

"...I can't come with you." Lexa whispered the words out, as if every letter chipped away at her very being. Surprisingly, it saddened Bellamy but it would be hard not to be affected by the sight of the mighty Heda so fragile due to one person. 'Our princess has that effect.' He briefly thought to himself, almost smiling at the memory and truth of it.

Bellamy regained himself, anger starting to seep into him as it always does. "What do you mean? You clearly care about her or you apparently did, why abandon her now!?"

At this, Lexa's head shot up and her terrifying gaze was back upon him. "How dare you. I am not abandoning Clarke. I... I cannot go because of my status as Heda. If I were to leave in search of Clarke, one girl whom may or may not even be in any danger it would create suspicion. My people would think me weak, my rule would be challenged." Lexa tried to explain but Bellamy had a feeling it was more for Lexa's own benefit and conscious than his.

Bellamy didn't care. He was wasting time here and he refused to waste any more of it. He was about to storm out of the room before he looked to Lexa once more. "I promise I'll find her." He assured her before starting to walk out of the room.

"Bellamy, if you feel the same way about her, as she does about you do not throw that away. She's special." This caught his attention, how did Clarke feel about him? The Princess wasn't even that fond of him in truth, was she? He knew they both had mutual respect and maybe even admiration for one another and perhaps even a crush? Bellamy shook his head trying to rid himself of the grin making its way to his lips, he couldn't go there. He had to find her first.

Lexa walked over to him and tied something round his wrist without even asking permission, he found it difficult to decide whether he liked The Commander or not but that wasn't important right now. "Show this armband to any grounder you encounter and they will allow you passage, safety and anything else you may need. Now go." She commanded and walked away from him. Bellamy couldn't be sure but he thought he saw tears in her eyes.

\---

Bellamy ran through Arkadia giving no one a second glance, he was sure Monty would be able to fill anyone in who needed to know. He ran to his room and grabbed what little stuff was definitely needed. He was just about to leave when he thought of Octavia, he knew he needn't worry about her but being the older sibling meant some things just never stopped. He made his way to the bar like area the Ark had created, he doubted Octavia would even be in here but he could ask Monty to let her know.

As he turned the corner and into the bar area what he saw shocked him to stillness. Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, and Raven all stood as if they were waiting on him.

"Bell, took you long enough. Let's go." Octavia said without question before he could even protest but he soon found his voice.

"What are you all doing? You can't come, it's too danger-" He was stopped in his tracks when Octavia whipped round to face him.

"We know the woods a hell of a lot better than you do, you'll end up getting yourself lost. We're wasting time, let's go." She barked as Lincoln offered him a small smile of apology.

Bellamy still didn't like it but he understood where everyone was coming from to an extent, Clarke meant something to every single one of them. It made his heart flutter, even thinking about her. Damn.

However, when he saw Raven start to walk towards them he had to hold his and out. "Raven..." He said looking to her and then briefly glancing at her leg.

"Relax, pretty boy. Sinclair gave me these." She said showing him the keys to the rover with a little smirk.

Bellamy couldn't help but look at her with a smirk of his own, before nodding in agreement, everything was going to work out. His delinquents were all coming back together to find their Princess, his Princess. Until he saw him.

Jasper was lurking about, avoiding all of them only casting them the occasional glare. Bellamy swallowed his anger and looked directly towards him. "Jasper, you coming?"

Jasper looked away from him quickly and spat out. "To find Clarke? I don't think so, she _deserves_ to die."

Bellamy's heart started to pound and his brows furrowed, he didn't have time for this. That's what he tried to tell himself but he could physically feel his blood begin to boil and his fist begin to raise. Then Monty stepped towards Jasper.

"How can you say that? Does that mean Bellamy and I deserve to die? We helped with that leaver. Clarke has always done what ever she could to protect us, she saved your life Jasper! Now get in the damn rover." He ordered. Jasper complied, his head hung in shame.

As soon as Raven started the rover, Bellamy felt an unfamiliar feeling of hope. He would find his Princess and this time, he would never lose her again.

\----------  
Clarke's eyes snapped open, or rather, tried to snap open. Every time she opened her eyes all she was met with was darkness and a harrowing thought crept it's way over her, was she dead? Was this what death was, just an endless darkness? It terrified her.

She firmly believed that death was something she deserved right now but Clarke had thought, had prayed that there would be something after death. Her heart constricted as she remembered her hope of seeing her Father but it was just black.

Perhaps this was what she deserved after all, it was always said by the religious people that heaven was only for the good... She belonged in hell and that is where she has found herself. An endless, dark hell.

She was ripped from her deluded reality when a blindfold was torn away form her eyes and light flooded in. Now she felt utterly blind as she tried to regain her bearings and figure out where she was but she could hardly move at all and all that was felt was a cold metal table.

"What's the matter Clarke? Finding things difficult?" A cold voice asked from across the room and Clarke slowly bit her lip as her breathing slowed into a meagre inhale and exhale. It couldn't be. Emerson had found her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the wait again! I don't have any excuses other than I completely hit a blank on my plot for this story! I know what I'm doing now, don't worry haha and it's written down just in case 3 Thank you for all the comments and favourites! I apologise for any mistakes, I'm real tired. Love you all xxxxxxx**

Clarke's eyes never left Emerson as he stalked his way closer and closer to the table, her heart was thundering in her chest and all she wanted to do was cry but she found herself unable to. She knew, deep within herself, she knew the reason why she could not cry, she deserved this. Whatever he was going to do to her, she deserved all of it and more.

He glared at her before smashing her head against the table and crushing her windpipe with his hands, a snarl over his face as he spat at her. "You killed all my people, my friends, my _family_! And if it were up to me... I'd kill you right here." He released his grip on her and turned away.

Clarke was choking, she couldn't breathe and she was more than sure that he had killed her but her mind was going over drive as she tried to comprehend what he had said. 'If it were up to me' What did this mean? Who was in charge? She let out another ragged cough before trying to ask him whom was making these decisions. Then he walked in. _**Cage Wallace.**_ Cage Wallace, alive and well (minus a hand). She was terrified.

"Hello, Clarke. Seems like you and Emerson have been reacquainted." He said with a dark chuckle as he took slow steps towards the table. He placed his remaining hand underneath her chin and brought her gaze round to face him.

Clarke tried desperately to regulate her breathing as she looked him dead in the eyes. "Wh- What are you going to do with me?"

He smirked at her and for the briefest of moments she thought of Bellamy she found herself longing to be on the receiving end of Bellamy's mischievous and cheeky smirk, rather than the dark and vengeful one Cage was giving her.

"Oh, nothing. Other than make you _**scream**_." As he said those words Clarke felt it, an immeasurable amount of excruciating pain. Cage had been nothing but a sneaky, slimy distraction to allow Emerson to get one of the drills they had used to extract the bone marrow and force it through Clarke's skin and into her flesh.

Clarke's eyes were streaming with tears as she bit down on her lip with such force she drew blood, she did not and could not allow herself to scream for them but with every new wound inflicted on her she found her strength slipping away. She wanted to die, she couldn't take it much longer but thanks toher doctor training she knew that her body still had a long way to go before dying. That's why they were being careful, they were not here to kill her only to cause severe amounts of pain and they were succeeding.

Her lip trembled as she closed her eyes, she knew she couldn't take much more before the scream that was buried away let itself loose and in knowing that she found herself realising exactly what she was: Weak. Pathetic. A monster...

A scream tore through her throat and echoed it's way through the entirety of the Mountain and Clarke knew then she would scream until she bled to death, that was what she thought until Cage slammed his hand onto her mouth. "Now, Clarke. We may be so kind and merciful and stop this if you repeat after me: I deserve this."

Clarke eyed him, blood, sweat and tears blurring her vision. In her heart she knew he was right, she did deserve this and then some but she was selfish and human she didn't want this. As Emerson raised her t-shirt and cut into her skin with a scalpel, she cried as she spoke the words. "I deserve this." And she continued to say it as he carved a word or symbol into her.

"It says _**monster**_ , in case you were curios." Cage said with a wicked grin that disgusted her but all she could reply with was;

"I deserve this."

 

\----------------

 

As the rover pulled up to the drop ship, Bellamy nearly fell out of the damn thing as he tried to get out. He was sure, so very sure that Clarke would be here and it filled him with such hope a smirk was playing across his face.

He made his was over to the drop ship and was about to storm inside when he heard Raven shout out to him. "Woah! This isn't your old domain Mr. Rebel King. There would be anything or anyone in there. You gotta protect yourself.' She said with a wink before chucking him a gun.

Bellamy nodded his gratitude towards her before slowly pulling back the curtain, it was empty. His heart sunk all the way to his boots as he looked around their old home and his face scrunched up in anger as he yelled. "Clarke!? Clarke where are you!?"

Upon receiving no reply, he found himself trying to fight the tears that were brimming in his eyes so he stormed out of the drop ship and attempted to get away from the group.

Octavia looked at him and began to follow him "Bell-" she started.

"O, don't. I don't wanna hear it." He mumbled, sniffing. He brought a hand to his face and squeezed his temples before rubbing at his eyes. He would not cry, it was not happening. When he opened his eyes, Octavia was right there.

"Hey, big brother. Listen, I know it's hard and it's scary but we'll find her together. _Promise_." She said to him with such sincerity as she grasped his arm that it considerably lifted his spirits and he was shocked to silence when he looked at the others who, we're all nodding in agreement.

"We'll find your Princess." Raven said with a teasing smile.

"Clarke is strong, she will be fine and we will find her." Lincoln said definitely.

"Let's face it, we need Clarke. She holds us all together." Monty said gently, he missed her.

Jasper didn't say anything but even that couldn't really anger Bellamy right now. He had to thank them all but found he couldn't find the words to express himself without sounding incredibly silly. Thankfully, Octavia shushed him.

"You can thank us all by telling Clarke how you really feel about her, when we find her." She teased with a wink before turning back to the others, whom had all heard and were wide eyed and grinning. They all knew. God damn it, was his feelings for Clarke that apparent? He really had fell for Clarke, it felt like he had fallen from the Ark for her.

Octavia's little stunt and everyone's agreement on telling Clarke about his true feelings had Bellamy as embarrassed and flustered as a little kid going on his first crappy Earth Observing date back on the Ark. He knew they were right though, if they found Clarke he would have to tell her how he felt. Maybe she would stay then, if she knew that there was someone who loved her no matter what she has done.

As the others got prepared to go, Bellamy was leaving a sign to tell Clarke that they had been there and that they were looking for her. Just in case, she came back this way.

Bellamy hadn't even seen Jasper approaching him but held back a frown when he did see Jasper kneel down by the sign. "I'll never understand how you do it Bellamy."

He frowned now, what the hell was the drunk talking about? "Do wh-"

"Love a murderer." He whispered before rising and returning to the rover.

Bellamy glared at Jasper and wanted to throttle him, beat him until he remembered just how much of an _Angel_ Clarke really was- **IS**. He almost did just that, until he remembered they didn't have time and it was not the Clarke Griffin way. She would have been disappointed.

Just before they all left to try their next stop, the bunker. Bellamy hung the sign and whispered into the air, praying that Clarke would somehow hear him. "I'll find you, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Thank you all SO much for all the feedback. So it's my English exam tomorrow lmao -kill me- and here I am updating this, be proud. Anyway none of you care about that haha. I just had to say that several parts of this chapter could be quite triggering but I'm hoping that after reading Chapter 3 you'll be able to stomach this one. There is implied self-harm though so you have been warned. Sorry for any mistakes! Love you all!!! <3 xxxxxxxxxxxx**

\-------------------------------------------

Clarke awoke, pain evident in every part of her body. She wanted to cry but found that she had no tears left to give and instead she closed her eyes hoping that the darkness would claim her, take her away from this cold metal tab- she wasn't on the table anymore. _She wasn't on the table anymore._ Oh god, where had they put her now?

Clarke wanted to jump up, to find out where she was now but all her battered and bloodied body would allow her to do was slowly edge up onto her elbows. God, she felt so weak. Her gaze slowly trailed around the room she was now in, there was little to no light but she could make enough out to know where she was, she was back in her quarantine room.

She bit her lip as she now sheepishly looked to her body, almost terrified to see what damage they had done to her. Hidden tears sprung to her eyes as she ran her hand over a jagged scar that was forming on her abdomen where they had carved the word 'monster' into her. This was also when she realised she was back in those white clothes and thinking of how she got into them made her sick to her stomach.

Although, she partially felt like a monster she couldn't believe that anyone deserved this. She wanted it to end, the only thing she had to live for was her friends, her family. They probably despised her now though after breaking each and every one of them. Worst of all, she broke Bellamy. _Bellamy_. Her heart ached as she let out a choked sob, she had left him saying "May We Meet Again" and the intense reality that she probably would never meet him again, never argue with him again and never hear him say 'Princess' again had hit her and destroyed her. The blood, the bruises, the pain had all been horrible but this killed her inside to the point where she no longer cared what happened to her body. Clarke was numb.

She let her head loll to the side as the only thing she allowed her body to do was breathe but even that was an effort. It occurred to her that only a few months ago she had smashed that very window, tore open her own arm in the process and forced Maya to tell her where her friends were. Her friends. It had all been for them, she wondered now, if she had been alone the first time if she would've bothered trying to escape. Of course she would have, because even if she had been alone, she wouldn't have stopped until she found her friends alive or dead but now she had no one to be the hero for, no one to live for. _Bellamy. Lexa._

Her face scrunched up slightly into a pained frown at the thought of both of them, two loves that she had abandoned. She didn't deserve either of them but in this dark and numb state she couldn't help but long for them. To be within Lexa's strong presence but look into those pleasing, lost, and loving eyes. To run into Bellamy's arms and have him hold her so she could breathe properly again.

It wouldn't happen. Bellamy probably couldn't care less about her after she abandoned him and after Lexa went through all that trouble the first time just to find her and protect her- _shit_. That was when Clarke realised. Lexa said her Mother was coming to get her, Bellamy would have been there too which meant that they would both be looking for her. Bellamy and Lexa could be on their way to the mountain right now. No. She couldn't allow this to happen.

Now, she had a reason to live. Even if it was solely to make sure Bellamy and Lexa did not get hurt within this damned mountain. She would have to be careful and extremely strategic and she would probably die in the process but she didn't care. As long as Bellamy, Lexa and everyone else she loved for that matter, was safe she could die without a care in the world.

Too deep within her thoughts and planning she didn't even notice Cage standing right beside her, glaring down at her before his hand found some of her hair and twirled it around his finger in an almost delicate way murmuring. "What's going on in that pretty head of your's Clarkey?" He asked before yanking at her hair, shocking her back into reality as she looked to him. She didn't bother asking questions or speaking at all.

He didn't like that, clearly wanting more of a reaction from her but when she gave none it only made him angry and he dragged her upwards and onto her feet. She was surprised by how much strength she still had in them, she assumed she would collapse as soon as he shoved her upwards but she stood limply in his clutches before he marched her out. Her heart rate increased as they left quarantine and they turned all the right corners to get back to the room with that damned metal table, she wanted to scream but still she said nothing.

As he pushed her into the room, Clarke's eyes widened as she was met with more Mountain Men. How were they still alive? How had there been enough bone marrow for all of them? She didn't ask though, she kept silent as their faces all glared at her every single one hungry for revenge. She bit down hard on her lip when Cage practically flung her onto the table, a large metallic clang echoing through the room gained snickers from some of the men surrounding her.

"Well, Clarke. We've all decided on something simply _wonderful_ for you. You may remember we had the unearthly ability to turn normal people into Reapers." Clarke's throat and chest constricted at the mere thought but she kept quiet, her eyes burning holes into the ceiling above. "It is a long, gruelling, painful process that is almost perfect for you but we did agree that Clarke Griffin, Mountain Conquerer was too brilliant to be turned into one of those savages. So, we will simply only inflict the pain until you go insane. And who knows? Perhaps the Reapers take in the insane, then we would have to feel guilty." More snickering.

Clarke closed her eyes momentarily, trying to brace herself for what was to come but also to try and focus on what she had to do; find a way to get rid of those around her to ensure Bellamy and Lexa's safety. This was going to be difficult.

\---------------------------------

As the rover began to stop Bellamy scowled, looking to his boots before heaving a heavy sigh. He knew she wouldn't be here, on the way here it came to him. Clarke wouldn't be wandering around the woods aimlessly, she would be inside that damned Mountain trying to serve some sort of penance.

The princess didn't deserve punishment, she had to be protected but first they had to check this stupid bunker. How he hoped they would find her in there, waiting for them. He knew it was delusional to think that Clarke would just be there, it would never be that simple and he knew that but still, he felt his blood boil when they came to another dead end.

His hand and feet collided with any non-living object he came across within that bunker. Objects flew around the place as he screamed in anger, making one hell of a racket. A part of him was very aware just how incredibly childish he was being but he could hold this in any longer, he needed Clarke back. Hell, he just needed to know that she was okay even that would be enough.

When his eyes found the large sheet he and Clarke had once used as target practice, he fell to his knees. Bellamy Blake was silent and still but the salty tears that ran down his face were not, it felt like every single tear was agonising as he let out quiet whispers. "Clarke... Oh, Princess. Please hold on." He pleaded with the air, hoping his words would magically be carried to her to give her some form of hope.

Octavia eyed her brother anxiously as she looked to the rest of them behind her before slowly walking towards him. "Bell-" she said gently as she kneeled beside him. Her eyes couldn't help but widen when she saw the tears stream his face. "Bellamy what the hell is wrong with you?" She tried to demand but worry found its way into her voice.

She cleared her throat before going on. "This isn't a rescue mission, Bellamy. Clarke ran off and we're going to find her that's all. I know anything could happen out there but you know as well as I do that Clarke can take care of herself." She tried to reason with him.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes before turning his gaze towards Octavia. "You don't get it O. After she escaped the mountain, I seen something..." He held back anymore tears as he looked at Octavia now dead in the eye, his fear shocked her. "She had a huge cut up her wrist O... What if- you know how she feels about herself now! What if her demons from what we had to do make her- oh god." He choked back a sob.

Octavia's mind reeled as she tried to think of a way to dismiss what Bellamy was saying but her own worry for Clarke was starting to take a hold of her. "Bellamy-"

"No! When my demons took over, I wanted to die O. Guess who was there to stop that happening? That's right, Clarke was! What if I'm not there for her? I'll never forgive myself."

Octavia could barely speak with the quivering of her bottom lip never stopping until Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly brought her into his arms as the group slowly came together.

Monty looked to Bellamy and offered him the lightest of smiles. "Bellamy, she didn't do that to herself. Well, technically she did but it was only to get out of the Mountain and not in that way. She had to get into the med bay." Monty tried to explain.

Bellamy's eyes widened as he looked to Monty and he had never been so grateful for him as he was right now. He couldn't help it, he pulled him into a brief hug and nodded his thanks.

Raven smiled as well. "Thought you'd know your Princess a bit better than that." She teased and Bellamy turned to her, his frown back. Along with his voice.

"What do you mean _my_ Princess?" He asked innocently.

Octavia wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small almost hollow laugh. "Come on, big brother don't try to hide it now. In front of us. We _all_ know."

Bellamy Blake would not blush. He frowned even harder as he began to stand up. "I don't know what you're talking about, we're wasting time."

Raven smirked and looked to Octavia. "Do you really think we'd be out here if you didn't know? Clarke could be absolutely fine but you're running your cute little ass across the world for her."

Octavia took his hand gently and smiled before speaking softer. _"He'd do anything for her. To protect her."_

" _Just makes sense._ " Bellamy finished with a shy little smile as he slowly looked to Octavia. He wasn't confirming anything but he wasn't directly denying it either. Of course he knew, he loved Clarke.

It started when she helped him with Atom when he was too much of a coward to give the boy mercy. The Angel had come and done the right thing whilst he sat awestruck. "We have to find her."

Octavia nodded and gave a little tug of his hand, leading them out of the bunker. Lincoln looked to Bellamy and gave a smile. "Just so you know, I thought you and Clarke were together from the moment I first seen you all. You both make excellent leaders."

Raven chuckled. "Well, Clarke was the leader. Bellamy was more the Princess' little Knight. Wouldn't you say?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and walked with them all. "Okay, let's go get _**my Princess.**_ "

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I honestly cannot thank you all enough for all the feedback I have been receiving! I didn't expect anyone to actually enjoy this story, so I can't find the words to express my joy that you all do! Also, thanks for the good lucks! Okay, I need to put a _BIG WARNING_ here, please do not read this chapter of you cannot handle dark material. What happens in this chapter is important for the rest of the story but it doesn't have to be read if you can't handle dark stuff. Thank you all! Sorry for any mistakes, please enjoy. Don't hate me. Love you xxxxx**

**\--------------------------------------**

 

Clarke awoke in a painful haze and that scared her, she had to stay alive, she had to make sure nothing happened to them, she _couldn't_ let anything happen to _Bellamy_. Her head spun as she tried to regain her focus but nothing was working, her body was giving up. The panic that surged through her was so intense, she thought her heart might just give out right there and she had no doubt that it would have had the water not came.

A bucket of icy water had been thrown over her and she shot up with what must have been pure adrenaline because her body collapsed back onto the table as soon as she had gotten up. She coughed, trying to clear her throat of the water before she heard them.

"My sincere apologies, Clarkey. You were so quiet we thought you were dead." Cage informed with a sly smirk across his face as he looked to her before approaching the table with Emerson. They both looked her over like a pair of predators surveying their prey.

 

Clarke didn't care, the longer they were distracted with her, the longer they would stay away from her friends, her family. She looked to them both once before returning her gaze to the ceiling.

Once again, her unresponsive reaction enraged Cage and he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "You know, I'm getting awfully tired of getting absolutely nothing out of you Clarke! I told you before, you will scream!" He spat at her and she heard Emerson chuckle.

"I think you might be overlooking a serious possibility, Mr President." Emerson drawled, gaining Cage's attention. "The mighty 'Wanheda' is _dying_ and she will do so at our hands." He said with a disgusting look of twisted joy.

Cage frowned then. "Not yet. I still have big plans for her-" They were cut off by the sound of a radio, Cage rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning away to answer whomever it was. "What!?"

"Mr. President we have a problem. There's a rover approaching the main doors." Cage's frown deepened as he tried to comprehend who could possibly be coming to the Mountain and in a vehicle no less. It made no sense.

Clarke's eyes widened then, she knew it was them. They had come to rescue her, she felt her chest constricting at the thought of her friends all there for her but she quickly regained herself. She had to act quickly if she was going to save them.

Cage whirled around and barked out his orders. "Emerson! Watch her and try not to kill her while I'm gone!" He said before quickly leaving the room. Clarke waited for Emerson to approach her, she knew he would and she also knew he would hurt her. She was counting on it.

It shocked Clarke more than she cared to admit when Emerson hit her right in the face, her head smacking against the cold table. It occurred to her that even after all the damage they had done to her, they hadn't touched her face. Until now of course, she was reminded by another blow.

"I've had it with you. You don't _deserve_ to breathe anymore." He sneered and suddenly grabbed her neck. His hands were crushing down on her windpipe but it took Clarke a moment to even register what was happening in her dazed state. She choked for the air that was absent in her lungs before bringing up the scalpel she had been clinging to for dear life and sliced it through Emerson's neck. He dropped to the ground, desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

Clarke let out a ragged sigh of relief before making her way off the table, she was infinitely grateful that they assumed she was too weak to do anything so they hadn't tied her down. It disgusted her that, that was something she had to be grateful for now.

As she walked toward the door, she realised she had no real idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she would do whatever it took to make sure no harm came to her friends. She would not allow it.

As she rounded another corner, leaving the 'treatment' room and quarantine behind, she was grabbed. Foreign arms snaked around her, gripping her hand which held the scalpel and forcing her to drop it. _Cage_.

He shoved her into the wall and glared down at her. "How did you tell your damn friends you were here!?" He demanded, slamming her against the wall again. "How the fuck did you manage to kill Emerson!?" He screamed.

Clarke bit down hard on her lip and looked away from him, she had failed them all. They were all going to die here, for her. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it but then Cage's greasy hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. A dark look came over his face as he looked into her eyes, it made Claeke feel disgusting.

"You will scream for me, Clarke. That will be the last thing your little friends here before I have each and every one of them crying and begging for mercy." Clarke's heart thundered in her chest as she looked to him. She was terrified but not for herself, she couldn't save them any of them. She couldn't even say goodbye.

"In fact Mr. Blake-" he heard a signal coming through the radio and gave a twisted smirk. "Has just walked perfectly into our trap, best say goodbye Clarkey." He then started to drag her back to her quarantine room.

Once they were at the room, he picked Clarke up and threw her onto the clinically white bed before slamming the door shut. Clarke knew what this was, she had seen it in the way he looked at her.

He slammed her down against the bed and now Clarke cried, she tried to force her mind to leave this place but a realisation struck her with an almighty force. It repulsed her that she would think of this when Cage's dirty hand was trailing across her skin, making her want to tear every last skin cell off.

If this was to be her last moments, if this was to be Bellamy's last moments, she had to make sure he knew just how sorry she was for everything. It was then Clarke let out a painfully agonising scream of the name of the person she not only needed most, but the person she broke the most.

_**Bellamy**_.

 

\---------------------------

 

Bellamy cursed as he dodged another bullet, he swung his gaze around to those that had come with him. This definitely wasn't the way this was supposed to go, their quick search and hopeful rescue had been twisted into a full on fight in the matter of seconds. Nothing ever went to plan.

"You all okay? How the hell are they even still alive!?" Bellamy shouted in anger as he tried to comprehend how so many of the mountain men were still living. He had been damn sure that leaver had killed all the bastards.

"Let us worry about that, big brother. You go find _your_ Princess." Octavia said with so much confidence, Bellamy was sure she was one hundred times as brave as he was. He let a momentary feeling of pride wash over him before he regained himself and frowned.

"What makes you think she's here? Clarke wouldn't come into the Mountain if she seen the Mountain Men. She's not that careless." He reasoned, although it pained him to think it. If she wasn't here, where the hell was she?

An pain filled scream of his name flooded the halls and Bellamy no longer doubted whether Clarke was here or not. She was screaming, for him. He couldn't stand it, what were they doing to her to make her scream like that? No, he couldn't think like that he was no use to Clarke if he lost himself to anger.

Octavia and Lincoln nodded in understanding to him before charging at the men, Bellamy was about to do the same before Raven flung another gun at him. He caught it and looked to her, raising a brow in confusion.

"Like Octavia said, let us worry about them. Go get Clarke and hurry." She urged. The worry was more than evident over Raven's face and once again he realised he did not fully understand the bond his Princess had with their Mechanic.

He looked to Octavia once more trying to reassure himself that she would be fine, she had Lincoln right by her side and he knew in his heart that Lincoln would never let any harm befall his sister. He was pretty sure the big brother wasn't supposed to like his sister's boyfriend but he didn't have time to go down that road.

Bellamy could only nod to Raven, no words escaped him as he dodged or shot anyone who crossed his path as he ran towards Clarke's agonised screams. He found himself begging the universe he would get there in time, he had to save her.

Then, the screams stopped.

Bellamy's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest as his eyes flicked back and forth, trying to decide on a direction to take but without Clarke's screams to follow he had no hope of knowing where she was. He forced the tears away that were threatening to stream down his face.

It was a few century long minutes later that he heard her once more screaming: " _Please_!" That tore away at his heart even more but he knew where she was now, she was in quarantine. He urged his legs to move faster as he turned the corners and sped through corridors.

Bellamy felt completely and utterly broken when he heard Clarke's screams become nothing more than guttural, painful sobs. It was as if, she had given up on the hope of rescue. As if she was accepting her fate.

_He wasn't._

He thundered through the white hall and finally came upon her room. What he saw there and then scarred him but not nearly as much as he knew it was destroying Clarke.

He saw red, there was nothing else. It was as if every other emotion, feeling and thought had been replaced by the need to kill this monster. Although he had a gun, which he used to shoot Cage he did not kill him with it.

As soon as Cage got off Clarke, screaming in pain from the gunshot wound Bellamy tackled him to the ground. He hit him, hit him, and hit him over and over again. It eventually registered with him that his knuckles has burst open but he couldn't bring himself to care or feel the pain. His only need was for Cage to be in agony and Bellamy would make sure that need was satisfied.

It wasn't until he heard a faint murmur with a weak questioning tone that he stopped beating Cage, only to look to Clarke and see her pained and weak eyes look back to him tiredly " ** _Bellamy_**?"

And then she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I was really worried about how well people would have took my last chapter but it wasn't terribly detailed so hopefully it wasn't too bad! Thank you again for all the feedback! Sorry for any mistakes, love you all! Also, I'm sorry this took so long! In all honesty I was so shaken by the finale I could barely write this down! The Clexa scenes were beautiful and I'm still squealing over the Bellarke hand hold! I'm going to go ahead and apologise for the length of this chapter too, it should be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters because it would have looked a bit too crammed if I hadn't. Enjoy! xxxxxxxx

Bellamy flung Cage to the side as he looked to Clarke, desperation covering his face. He slowly walked towards her, terrified of what he might be met with. He physically felt his heart shatter, _nothing_ could have prepared him for this.

" _Clarke_?" He croaked, his voice seeping with the worry he had for his Princess. God, she was covered in blood, literally covered in it. It turned his stomach to see someone so beautiful drenched in the Crimson liquid.

He tentatively brushed her hair out of her face and looked to her for a moment, silently begging she would wake up there and it would all be over. She didn't. His heart plummeted.

He gulped down the fear that was simmering inside him as he gently felt for a pulse. When a gentle tap was felt, he let out a massive sigh of relief before shakily getting to his legs.

"Don't worry Clarke, I'll get you out and I mean it this time. You'll be okay, you'll be fine." He mumbled away to her, trying to reassure himself that Clarke would be alright.

He gently lifted her into his arms and it suddenly hut him just how small she was, she felt tiny and fragile within his arms and all he wanted to do was protect her. Good job you did with that, he thought angrily.

He held her close as he began to make his way out of the quarantine corridor. The walk though the endless corridors and hallways felt like a blur now, none of this felt real, he couldn't see properly, couldn't hear, couldn't feel.

As soon as he saw the rest of the group he assumed that the feeling of reality would return, it didn't. He could barely hear any of them speak, all he could think about was getting Clarke out of this damned mountain.

"Bellamy! Did you find- Is that- _Is that Clarke?_ " Raven stuttered in pure disbelief, that couldn't be Clarke hanging limply in Bellamy's arms. Could it?

Octavia's eyes widened as she looked to Bellamy and she felt her own worry trickle it's way through her body. Bellamy was bad enough when Clarke left, what would he do if she was dead? She banished that thought from her mind, she wouldn't be dead, couldn't be.

Bellamy eventually accepted that his brain wasn't going to produce any coherent thought to have an actual conversation with the group, not now with Clarke's life in his arms. "We have to get her home." He said quietly before walking away from them all. They all cast hesitant glances towards one another before following after him, each and every one of them falling into their own internal worry for their brave leader, their Clarke.

The group made their way out of the mountain, the anxiety and fear was so intense that none of them managed to utter a word. They walked in silence to the rover and once they were there, Bellamy laid Clarke down in the back before gently draping his jacket over her. Enough of her had been exposed, he felt sick at the very thought.

Jasper returned from the trees where he had been looking out, he couldn't bring himself to go into the mountain so he stood guard instead. "Guess you found her then? What the hell's the matter with you all? She a bit upset? She probably deserves it." He said with a quiet chuckle that was swallowed as soon as he seen everyone's faces. In an instant, Bellamy was storming towards him.

Bellamy grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the back of the rover, he yanked the door open and ever so gently pulled back his jacket revealing Clarke's bloody and broken body. "If you think she fucking deserved _any_ of that, you're not coming back with us." He spat and Jasper just looked away, the guilt evident in the way he shrunk away.

Bellamy carefully put his jacket back over Clarke before sniffing and rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "Come on. We need to go." He commanded and got into the rover quickly. He wanted nothing more than to be in the back of the rover, holding Clarke close to him and crying his eyes out but he couldn't he had to be strong and get her home.

The rest of them piled into the rover and rode in silence, all too shaken with worry for Clarke to start a proper conversation. Octavia was constantly checking on Clarke, trying to keep her comfortable and Lincoln helped her where he could, Raven sat staring at Clarke, Monty sat with his hand covering his face tears dripping onto the floor and Jasper sat staring at the ground.

At one point, Bellamy thought he was going insane when the journey seemed to be taking a lifetime, Clarke's lifetime. With every turn or bend in the road he felt like it was a step closer to losing her.

It inevitably crossed his mind, the thought of losing her. It occurred to him that if they lost her now, it would be his fault for not driving fast enough, not getting there fast enough. He slammed his foot down urging the rover to go faster.

Raven lifted her tormented gaze from Clarke as she looked to Bellamy with a concerned frown. "Bellamy, you're going to crash us-"

"I'm not! I'm not going fast enough!" He roared before considering himself and briefly allowing himself to breathe properly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled but Raven didn't answer him, no one spoke another word.

As the gates were opened and the rover drove into Arcadia, Bellamy suddenly realised he was going to have to deliver Clarke to Abby in the bloody state she was in. It made his stomach turn, he promised to bring the Chancellor's daughter back but he hadn't intended on bring a barely breathing and blood coveredClarke back. He momentarily closed his eyes to prepare himself, he had to stay focused.

He got out of the rover and went round the back to fetch Clarke before realising something. "...Can one of you go get a blanket? I- I don't want anyone seeing her like this." He explained quietly. To everyone's shock, Jasper quickly jumped out of the rover mumbling something about he would be as quick as he could. Bellamy couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep onto his face but it only lasted a millisecond.

When Jasper returned with a blanket, Bellamy wrapped Clarke in it before gently picking her up and holding her close. "I'm sorry it's not the golden robes and carriage you're used to, Princess." He cooed and he swore he could almost feel her glaring at him.

He muttered his thanks to the group before making his way to the med bay, he took one more look at Clarke before walking in. Abby was busy, as always tending to those who had gotten silly injuries and for a moment Bellamy found himself unable to interrupt her work before he remembered that Clarke's life hung in the balance of his arms. "Chance- Abby." He called out into the room.

Abby quickly turned around and eyed Bellamy before her gaze fell on the bundle in his arms, who was that little blonde haired chil- Oh no. She had dreaded this from the moment Clarke had disappeared, she knew Bellamy was going to bring her daughter back in a bad state but nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Bellamy w-what happened to her?" She demanded, although her voice was clearly shaken with worry as she gestured for him to place Clarke on one of the tables and once again Bellamy hesitated. "Bellamy, now!" Abby barked.

He could now see Raven strapped to one of those metal tables and a sickening thought began to play in his mind and he lowered is gaze to Clarke's face. "Please, put something on the table first. A blanket, cushion, it doesn't matter just something. I'll explain later." He commanded softly and eventually after Abby complied, he laid her on the table.

"Thank you, Bellamy. Now if you would just wait ou-" She was cut off as Bellamy glared at her, his gaze dark and filled with pain.

"I'm not leaving her." He confirmed, there was no question about it and Abby could see that so she quickly got to work, she couldn't afford to waste anymore time. She slowly began to peel away the blood soaked clothes from Clarke's body, her usually stoic Doctor's expression twisted into a look of fear.

As the hours dragged on and Abby and Jackson continued to work on Clarke, hooking her up to an IV, cleaning out her wounds, giving her blood she had so violently lost and taking note of every disgusting wound inflicted upon her. Bellamy found himself in a chair but he didn't remember getting one or sitting down, his gaze and focus never left Clarke, he was grasping her hand and staring at her face. He found himself wishing that he could be in her place.

He could take this looking at her beautiful body so abused and broken, it just wasn't right seeing his Princess like this. A Princess should be pampered and spoiled and he wanted to do that for her, he was desperate for her to come in after Mount. Weather to do just that and then it struck him. If he had made her stay, none of this would have happened. _It was all his fault._

"You should take this, you've went awfully funny colour." Jackson said with the smallest of smiles as he handed Bellamy a sick bowl. It brought him back to reality and he gulped before looking to Jackson briefly.

"How is she? Is she-" Abby cut him off as she walked up to Clarke and gently brushed her hair out of her face, the tears now trickling down her face and for a heart wrenchingly devastating moment Bellamy assumed the worse, Clarke was gone.

"We've done everything we can, she's got one hell of a fight to win, it's up to her now..." Abby sniffed as she looked to Bellamy and handed him a sheet of paper but he didn't get a chance to read it because Abby started listing them off. "Bruises, burns, cuts, lacerations, needle marks, and god knows what internal damage has been done... I- _I don't think she'll make it._ " She cried, the tears now streaming down her face. The words crushed Bellamy but he remained silent.

Bellamy's throat constricted and his heart thundered in his chest as vivid and brutal images of the pain Clarke must have endured shot through his mind before he remembered something vile, Cage on top of Clarke. "What about- Is she- Has she-" He choked on his words every time he tried to speak and he found himself unable to even suggest it. "Nothing." He mumbled and looked away. He knew he should have told Abby but he decided the Chancellor didn't need any added pain when nothing could have happened.

Abby walked round to be beside him and she slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving her and bringing her back to me." He was about to interrupt and explain that Clarke was the one who saved him, more times than he deserved but she kept speaking. "She really cared about you, Bellamy." She said gently with a sad but genuine smile before starting to walk out. "Jake... Give her strength." She whispered to the sky.

He had barely been alone with Clarke for five minutes before Octavia, Lincoln, Monty and Raven walked in. Lincoln's gaze was heavy with unshed tears, Octavia and Monty cried freely, whilst Raven kept wiping at her eyes trying to hide the tears. Abby must have told them, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked to them all.

"Don't give up on her, you all know she's strong. She will pull through this." He spoke to them all but he found even himself not daring to believe those words and more tears sprung to his eyes.

"Exactly! She'll be fine and yelling at us for crying in no time!" Raven said with a laugh in a desperate attempt to make them feel a bit better and Bellamy gave her a thankful nod before returning his gaze back to Clarke.

Lincoln now looked directly at Bellamy before offering his words. "I know I haven't known you all for long but if there's one thing I do know, it is that Clarke is strong. If she wants to live, she _will_ live." He said with such sincerity and wisdom it almost felt like a promise. Bellamy looked to him and nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Octavia sat beside him and leaned into him for a moment. "You should get out of the med bay, big brother. Even if it's just a quick walk." She said gently knowing he would probably freak out at the suggestion.

Bellamy was more than prepared to argue against leaving but he was soon met with Mother Nature's undeniable request and he heaved a sigh also realising it was now morning and he realised he had no idea how long he'd been in there, he would be quick, real quick. "O, I swear to god if I come back she's on her own-"

Octavia shushed him and offed a small tear covered smile. "Do you really think I'd let that happen? Now go." She ordered and he did, taking quick steps to get to where he needed to be quicker.

Once he was walking back a frown found its way onto his face when he saw the med bay empty, he was going to kill Octavia –Of course he wouldn't- he sighed and stormed in only to be brought to a sudden stop. Jasper was sitting by Clarke's bedside, Bellamy could hear him crying.

He didn't know what to do or say, a day ago he would have thrown Jasper out in fear of him hurting Clarke but now he only felt a tight pain in his chest as he looked on silently.

"I spent so many days wishing you were dead, Clarke… I'm so sorry, I don't want you dead we can't carry on without you. Please…" He sniffed before wiping his eyes and looking at her properly. "It's going to be difficult but in case you- I forgive you." He said before getting to his feet. He looked to Bellamy before giving a nod and walking out.

Bellamy just stood, rooted to the spot. Everyone was giving up on her and maybe they were right to do so, after all things were not looking good but he couldn't. He knew she was too stubborn to die, to beautiful. It occurred to him he might not get to tell her when she was awake so he would be damned if he didn't tell her now.

He moved to her bedside and grasped her hand tightly as he looked to her, wishing he could see her beautiful blue eyes but he would settle for them closed as long as her chest continued to rise and fall with precious breaths. "Clarke, you have to come back to us. You once told me that you needed me well, I'm telling you now _**I** need you._ " He said, the tears now streaming down his face as he continued.

"You asked me to take care of them and I did but you have to come back, who's going to take care of me? Hell, who's going to yell at me for doing things the wrong way? I can't keep going without you, I need you please." He begged, his voice breaking now too.

He reached up and gently cupped her face with his other hand. "I know you're in there. I won't give up on you I promise, I'll be here as soon as you win this fight inside you. I'll protect you if you just fight this. _**My brave princess.**_ "

 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Okay guys I seriously need to apologise for the delay on this! I fell out of my schedule and that can be quite a scary thing but I'm back in a routine now which means I have time to write! Yay! I found this chapter difficult to write after the finale, I just really lost my muse because I was so sad and I started and binged Game of Thrones which I loooove -Dracarys- and that didn't really help with writing this, whoops. So I thank you all for reading and for the amazing feedback, I apologies for any mistakes and I love you all very much!!!**

\--------------------------

The day's dragged on for Bellamy by Clarke's bedside, refusing to leave her side even after Abby and Octavia's nagging. Abby was worse though because she said things like 'Clarke wouldn't want you making yourself ill like this' and he could see her then, Clarke Griffin waking up only to chastise him for not sleeping and barely eating.

He gave a small light chuckle and gently squeezed her hand before lightly brushing her golden hair out of her face, taking care to avoid her cuts and bruises.

Her seemingly never ending unconsciousness had given him ample time to think about a lot of things, especially his feelings for her. He had more than once swore to tell her if she ever woke up, he wouldn't waste anymore valuable time.

Only when Clarke's had been so violently stripped away did he realise time was a gift that had to be used wisely and whether or not she felt the same, he would confess his love to her.

With a longing smile, he remembered how his feelings for her evolved over their time together. When they first met, he was adamant she was just another spoiled Princess with no brains that would never survive down on the Ground. Oh, how wrong he was. With every encounter they had with each other he loved her more and more.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shouting outside the med bay, Bellamy jumped to his feet which he regretted because he was met with an almost instantaneous dizzy feeling. He waited for his head to clear before looking to the doors, a nervousness bubbling in his stomach.

The nerves that were eating away at him were gone as quickly as they came when the doors opened to reveal The Commander.

Lexa looked nothing like her usual self, her war paint was gone but she didn't need it. She looked as if she was just about to step into the biggest war of her life and perhaps she was. "Bellamy. I cannot thank you enough for finding her the trust Clarke always had in you was not misplaced." The words were honest but also slightly rushed adding a desperation to her voice.

Bellamy stood silently for a moment, too bewildered to ever stutter a word before he finally managed a nod. "I would have died out there before I came home without her." He said whilst returning his hand to Clarke's motionless one.

Lexa's eyes darted to their hands before looking back to Bellamy and offering the smallest of smiles. "I am sure Clarke would have brought you back to life only to scold you for dying."

Once again Bellamy was bewildered as The Commander echoed his earlier thoughts but he gave a minuscule smile in return before realising something. "You want a minute alone." It wasn't a question, he knew that's what she needed.

Lexa eyed him for a moment before nodding slowly. "If possible, yes. I want to- I-" All at once the mighty Heda found herself stuttering when Bellamy moved to the side revealing Clarke's unconscious body on the bed.

He gave her hand another little squeeze before beginning to walk out the room, it was incredibly hard for him to leave her but he would do it for Lexa. Clarke would want it. "Will you shout if anything- if anything changes?" He asked her.

Lexa could only nod, no words escaped her lips as her eyes were fixed on the broken girl before her. It was terrifying.

She had no idea how long she'd been standing there when she finally registered that Bellamy was gone. She slowly made her way towards Clarke, taking cautious steps in case a wrong step would do more damage.

Once at Clarke's bedside, she slowly sat down and grabbed her hand desperately trying to keep the tears away that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Clarke... I'm so sorry."

The Commander hadn't felt pain like this except for when the Ice Nation had brutalised Costia but this, this was different. She could only imagine what Clarke had endured and she could only see her arms and face, what painful secrets were the bedcovers hiding. The tears fell freely after that thought, she couldn't bare the thought of those disgusting Mountain Me- not even men monsters causing such horrific injuries to Clarke.

This was how their first minutes were spent, our hours, Lexa couldn't be sure how long she had been there studying every single injury she could see. Eventually, she worked up the courage to speak. "Clarke, I don't know if you can hear me but you have to come back. You can't... You can't leave, it's not your time yet. I-" Lexa's hand flew to her mouth as she desperately tried to conceal a sob that threatened to erupt from her throat.

"I don't want to loose you." She said with a quieter cry and she suddenly felt so selfish, perhaps it would be more merciful to let her go. Lexa knew that if she woke up, Clarke would be in an incredible amount of pain and Lexa wasn't sure how to deal with that thought. Clarke finally waking up only to be screaming in agony, it scared her more than anything else had ever done.

This was how they remained for a time that was too intense for Lexa to keep track of, it could have been minutes but it could just have easily been days when she got to her feet. It broke her heart to leave her but now she knew that Clarke was definitely as 'safe' as she could be given the circumstances, she had to get back to Polis. Titus and her entire council had frowned upon her need to visit Clarke but she hadn't cared after all, she could always discuss it further on her beloved balcony.

She gently held Clarke's hand for a moment, trying desperately to remember every small part of her hand in case it was the last time she would feel it. "Please come home Klark kom Skaikru." She whispered gently before turning to leave.

Lexa spoke again with Bellamy and ensured he promised to send word as soon as Clarke awoke or... Didn't. Soon after, The Commander was on her horse and riding back to Polis.

\-----------------------------

Bellamy returned to the med bay almost immediately after Lexa left and flopped back into the seat with exhaustion. He ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose, whilst letting out a tired sigh.

He looked to her then and gave a small, almost witty smile as he took her hand in his own large one. "Hey, Princess." He called gently as if he didn't want to wake her.

His other hand came to the side of her face as he looked to her. "Can you remember Unity Day all those months ago? I told you I didn't know what I'd wish for?" He said and let tears start to glaze his eyes, too tired to even fight them. "I take it back. I'd wish for you Princess."

Upon saying those words he felt the tears slowly trickle out his eyes, past his freckles and down onto their intertwined fingers. "You once told me you needed me. Clarke, I'm here and _I_ need **_you_**." He whispered before nervously biting his lip before speaking again, his voice laced with pain.

"I love you."

In all honesty, he had expected her to awaken then and everything would be perfect, it wasn't. Nothing changed, he laid his head on their hands and let himself cry. He never cried openly but if he was really going to loose his princess, he would cry and no one would stop him.

He suddenly felt a featherlight touch against his cheek that initially scared him but he felt no need to jump away. It became humbling as his imagination took over and he felt his Princess' hand gently cup his cheek and wipe away a tear.

"Bellamy."

  
~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I honestly have no idea how to apologise for my absence! A lot of stuff happened in my life but I know you guys don't wanna hear that, you wanna see what happens right? So I won't bore you with all the silly details. I'm just really sorry for being gone so long because I know how annoying it is to enjoy a fanfiction and then have to wait for an update. I hope you enjoy this update and I apologise for any mistakes! -I feel this chapter is somewhat messy- I love you all so much!!! xxxxxxxxx**

**\-----------------**

Bellamy's heart stopped for a single second as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Was he insane? Had Clarke really woken up? He couldn't even lift his head to check, if he did and she was still lying there motionless he didn't think he'd recover from that. He didn't think he could recover from such intense false hope that his Princess had actually returned to him.

The temptation however, proved to be far to much for the 'Rebel King' and he slowly peeled his gaze upwards. He was met with two beautifully alive blue eyes. Her eyes looked broken and pleading but they were still alive, Clarke was alive and staring at him. Waiting on answers from him.

He refrained from jumping to his feet and grabbing her into a joyous embrace in case he hurt her more. "Clarke! I didn't think you- I thought you- I missed you so much." He said gently grasping her petite hand.

Clarke's mind was reeling, everything was way too fast as she tried to focus on Bellamy. He had saved her, she was going to be okay now but... Did she deserve it? It wasn't just her head that was going too fast now, her heart rate and breathing were gaining spew with every moment. In her damn well medic mind she knew this wasn't good, she was panicking and for every damned deep breath she tried to take everything just got worse.

Bellamy soon caught on and looked to her wide eyed and worried. "Clarke? Clarke come on look at me you're going to be okay." He urged desperately, trying to calm her down he just couldn't allow Abby to sedate her moments after finally getting her back but if this panic attack didn't calm down soon it looked like the next option. It was then he made a split moment decision, he leaned in closer to her and pulled her into a kiss. It was fast but filled with passion, it wasn't how he wanted their first kiss to be but it was still just as magical.

Clarke's breathing and heart rate slowed dramatically before increasing but in a much better way and she couldn't help but smile. Before she fell back into the pillow and tried to focus on Bellamy's face before slowly starting to speak to him. "Bellamy I'm so sorry." She said in a whisper as her grasp on his hand desperately tightened.

Bellamy's own eyes softened as he looked to his Princess before tears started to come to his eyes again. "Don't you dare apologise for anything, Clarke. I thought I lost you and I-" He stopped himself before he said anything else, anything she wasn't ready for.

"I love you too."

Bellamy's eyes shot up to meet hers quicker than anything he'd done in his life, he couldn't even reply to her. All he could do was stare at her in shock, did she even say that? Was he hearing things now?

"I heard you Bellamy, on some subconscious level I heard every word you said and I love you too. When they had me in there and I thought I was going to die all I wanted to do was tell you before I went, I love you and I need you too." She said desperately wanting to be in his arms but she could barely move with the pain running through every part of her body.

Bellamy was holding her in seconds, trying to avoid any of her injuries in case he hurt her more. "Princess I love you more than all the stars we could count up on the Arc."

They sat there for a few blissful moments and they both in those moments felt like everything would be okay. Until, Clarke tightened her hold on him and let out what could only be described as a whimper. "Bellamy get my Mum, please."

As much he didn't want to leave her he couldn't deny her, she was clearly in pain and there was no chance he was going to give her any medication in case he accidentally did more damage. He kissed her forehead as gently as he could before sliding off the bed and running for the door.

He ran past everyone he encountered, completely ignoring his acquaintances, friends, and family until he finally found Abby Griffin speaking with Kane and he couldn't help but realise how exhausted she looked. It suddenly occurred to him that he probably looked worse than that but he was just about to give the best of news to the Chancellor. "Abby! She's awake!"

It looked as if the years were washed away from Abby Griffin as she hears those words before a look of worry crawled it's way onto her face. "She must be in agony..." She said choking back a sob before looking to Kane. "I'm more than sure you're capable to deal with this meeting." She said with a little smile before joining Bellamy in a run back to the medical wing.

After first of all administering Clarke with heavy pain killers she then examined her daughter with the utmost gentleness. "It's a miracle you're awake Clarke, thank you for coming back to us." Abby said with teary eyes as she gently hugged her daughter before gently kissing her on the cheek. "I love you so much." She said warmly before wiping the tears from her eyes and starting to get up before Clarke grabbed her arm, slightly groggily.

"I love you too, Mum. I'm so sorry." She murmured and Abby quickly dismissed her before going over her chart and looking to both Bellamy and Clarke.

"I'm not going to waste my time saying no visitors because I know your friends will find a way in to see you but-" She now looked to Bellamy. "Tell them to go easy on her, she is emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted." She instructed still wiping away tears.

Bellamy stood to attention as if he was receiving war commands and nodded towards Abby before sitting down beside Clarke's bedside. "Do you want to see them? Cause if not I'll make sure they don't get in." He said with a little smirk her way before it turned to a silly smile when he seen her.

Clarke's eyes were heavy and she had her own silly grin on her face, the painkillers had definitely kicked in and for that everyone was incredibly grateful. The wounds were still more than visible but at least she wasn't feeling the pain as badly now. "Suure! I've missed them all so much you know? They're my family and I never should have left them. Never should have left you." She said whilst grabbing his hand.

One by one the delinquents heard the news and one by one they came to Clarke's side. Octavia and Monty were crying with relief and happiness, Raven had a teary grin spread over her face, Lincoln stood tall with a proud smile over his face. Jasper didn't come, he didn't feel like he deserved to see her that was something Bellamy would have to fix.

Bellamy's chest started to tighten as Clarke didn't respond to any of them all she did was stare off and occasionally nod in answer to their questions. He frowned slightly and started making up excuses for her which strained his heart even more. "She's just really tired." "Abby gave her a lot of painkillers."

They all started to notice Clarke's distant behaviour and worry started to crawl over them and eventually Raven tightened her grip on Clarke's hand and gave another little grin. "We'll come back later, give you all the gossip. Right guys?" She was met with various agreements by them all and slowly they said their goodbyes and each giving gentle hugs.

Bellamy walked them all to the door before hugging his sister and turning around to go back to Clarke. She was turned away from him looking to the ground and he could bet anything from the way her fragile form was shaking that she was crying. He slowly made his way over to her before her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You should go Bellamy, you're exhausted." She said gently, a teary shake echoed it's way through her voice as she tried to make him go. Bellamy was having absolutely none of it and he frowned before sitting on the bed and pulling her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Princess. Even if you're a little broken right now, I'm going to help you put the pieces back together and then do you know what? We'll take our kids on holiday." He joked lightly while holding her close.

Clarke let out an incredibly soft chuckle before biting her lip and slowly looking round to him. Her pain filled beautiful blue eyes pulled at every damn heart string he had and broke them then and there. "I know I'm broken Bell but... I just don't think I deserve to be fixed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I honestly don't know how to thank you all enough for the wonderful feedback this story has gotten! I would like to be a writer one day and you all make writing so incredibly worth it and for that I will be eternally grateful! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes! Love you all! xxxxxxxxxx**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The days had passed agonisingly slowly for Bellamy after that horrible day when Clarke admitted that she felt like she wasn't worth saving. That had shattered Bellamy's already broken heart into tiny little pieces and then stomped all over those little pieces, how could his beautiful Princess possibly think like that? He desperately held her as she cried after that constantly saying everything his heart felt so that she would know that she did deserve to be saved, that she was worth it.

At first, a horrifying thought crept it's way into Bellamy's mind, he was beginning to think that maybe those bastards from the Mountain had broken Clarke that much that she was going... Crazy. He had watched his own Mother's sanity slowly slip away under the intense pressure she had trying to keep his sister hidden and he wasn't entirely sure he could watch it happen to Clarke. He had dismissed the thought when Abby had given her diagnosis of depression and then he was miserable again.

He had demanded Abby give her the cure but was told that there was no 'cure' there had once been medication but there was none available in Arkadia but Abby tried to explain that it may just be everything she had gone through and it would eventually pass.

Bellamy's thoughts were once again brought back to his Mother, she too had went through what Abby described as depression whilst she was pregnant with Octavia- his heart plummeted and his face drained of any colour it had left.

He couldn't bring himself to even ask Abby because he wasn't even entirely sure what he saw was real. All he could remember was seeing Cage on top of his Princess and then his rage must have simply took over. He felt sick to the stomach at the thought that Clarke could be pregnant, after all what he saw may not have been the only- He couldn't think about it any longer.

Once he was back in the med bay he was a little shocked and scared at the sight of Clarke sitting up on the bed clinging to... Jasper? This couldn't be good. As he got closer his fears where almost immediately extinguished as he listened to them.

"Clarke I am so so sorry, I- I wished you were dead s-so many times but I- You didn't deserve any of this... Look at you! I'm so sorry!" Jasper sobbed desperately, the regret and pain was mind numbingly evident in His shaky voice as he tried to continue speaking to Clarke but she shushed him.

Clarke held him tightly before moving him so she could look at him properly. "Jasper listen to me, you had every right to blame me and wish- bad things on me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened in Mt. Weather and I'm okay. My Mum gave me plenty of painkillers so I'm barely feeling anything right now." She said gently whilst holding his hand.

Jasper nodded whilst looking at her, he didn't seem convinced but he definitely wasn't about to argue with her. He held her hand tightly and tried to calm his sons before hugging her once more and slowly start to get up. "I should probably let you rest, right? I'm really glad you're home, Clarke." He said again and she nodded in response to him, wiping away her own tears.

He waved goodbye to her before bumping into Bellamy and cringing a little. "Uh, Bellamy, hey." He muttered before leaving the med bay quickly.

Bellamy walked over to the bed and smiled warmly at Clarke before hugging her closely and sitting down beside her bed. "How you feeling today? Glad you've been speaking to the others."

Clarke didn't want to let him go, he made her feel warm and safe but she eventually let him go and looked to him. "I feel a bit better today, I think. I really miss everyone and I know I wasn't the nicest of people to visit last time but I-" she stopped quickly and grasped her stomach and bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself calm.

His eyes widened quickly and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms closely, was she loosing the baby? Wait- No. He simply couldn't go on like this he was making up possibly non existent children and he just couldn't anymore. "Clarke! Are you okay?" He asked her quickly and to his surprise she began to calm down before she held back for a moment then relaxed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bellamy, the pain just creeps up on me sometimes." She murmured tiredly, he could tell she was exhausted but he had to ask her. God, how the hell was he supposed to start?

He sat for a few silent moments before clearing his throat and impulsively tightening his hold on her. "Clarke... I uh, I have to ask you something."

She tensed for a moment, immediately worried he was going to start asking for details of what happened in Mt. Weather. In truth, she was amazed she hadn't been asked already, especially by her Mother she would have thought Abby would have had to know all the details but it was probably to difficult for her to ask her daughter in detail how she was tortured for days on end. It was going to be difficult enough with Bellamy. "Oh? What is it?" She asked quietly.

Bellamy sighed before taking her considerably smaller hand in his and trying to think of some appropriate way to ask this, not that there was any. "It's just that I- In the Mountain what did they- What did Cage- Never mind it's okay." He couldn't ask her. How could he seriously sit here and ask Clarke, his Princess if she had been sexually assaulted? He couldn't. He was a weak ass idiot for it but he damn well couldn't.

To his surprise Clarke tightened her own hold on his hand as she tried to stop herself from starting to tremble. "I know what you were going to ask and it's okay... I think I can speak to you, I trust you."

The pain in Bellamy's heart dramatically increased as he nodded. "You can tell me anything, Princess." He said gently and braced himself for what he was about to here.

Clarke looked away and bit her lip nervously before giving a tired sigh and starting to tell her story in a quiet but determined voice. She was sure that if she spoke to him, it would maybe make things better.

"I don't know what I was thinking honestly... I- I wanted to do something for all those people in Mt. Weather. I know I couldn't have buried them all but I was going to make a memorial or something... It doesn't matter. When I got there I had only just walked in and then everything went black..."

As she went on to tell Bellamy everything that had happened to her, they both ended up crying but in very different ways. Clarke was physically shaking and audibly sobbing between parts of her tragic tale. Whilst Bellamy cried, he didn't think he had ever cried so much in all his life but he kept it as hidden as he could so he didn't make Clarke any more uncomfortable.

"I remember Cage carrying me and he was going to kill all of you... He was going to kill you Bellamy! Then everything is dark from there." She said lastly whilst rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to stop the river of tears that didn't seem to stop.

Bellamy sat there unable to speak at first, after sitting here and listening to every evilly gruesome thing inflicted upon her how could he say anything that would console her? Anything that would fix things? And to make matters worse she could even remember if Cage had actually done anything to her but he couldn't bring anything else up for fear Clarke would simply crumble right in front of him. "Clarke I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that if we'd just gotten to Polis sooner I would have never let you go alone. I would have never let them touch you." He stated sadly.

Clarke shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes. "Don't apologise, I _deserved_ it. All of it." She confirmed so definitively it scared Bellamy.

It was his turn to move so he was looking at her before gently cupping her cheek, avoiding all of her cuts and bruises. "Clarke look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking into his strong gaze and she couldn't help notice all his freckles, like little stars dusting his face.

He held her gaze and felt more tears arise as he looked into her broken but still strong and beautiful ocean eyes. "Is this what you've been meaning in you're sleep? When you say you 'deserve it' over and over again?" He asked her his voice almost breaking at the prospect of it all.

He watched her as she pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and bite down nervously before nodding. As she nodded a tear trickled down his face and he didn't hide it from her this time.

  
"You listen to me right now, you did _not_ _**deserve**_ _any_ of that. Not one single bruise or cut. Clarke, what we did to save our people is not something you have to be punished for. You're a saviour." He knew he was going to start rambling but he stopped himself in favour of telling her something way more meaningful.

"I can tell you something I know for sure, this Wanheda thing? It's total bullshit. You're not the Commander of Death but you know what you are? The Princess of Life it's decided, Princess." He said with a cheeky little smile that Clarke couldn't help but return as she lay there looking to him.

His complete dismissal of 'Wanheda' meant more to him that he would ever know, being identified with something so horrifically sad as Death made her hate herself even more and everything he said gave her some much needed hope that maybe others thought the same? She sure as hell hoped so.

"Thank you Bellamy and thank you for saving me oh and Bell?" She said whilst inching closer to him.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked with his trademark smirk plastered across his face but it was undoubtedly more gentle whilst he looked at her.

She pulled him closer to her before kissing him softly then slowly losing herself in their kiss. It was quite magical really, it felt as if every single thing was going to be okay and she was going to be safe forever whilst she was with him and kissing him made her feel like she could actually be happy again and that she did deserve that. Yep, Bellamy Blake was one hell of a kisser.

Bellamy was completely lost in their kiss too, he couldn't really think of anything other than how happy he was and how beautiful his Princess was and how damn lucky he was to even be doing this. Of course he had kissed other girls it was a more than common occurrence but in truth he hadn't ever felt particularly lucky while doing so but with Clarke, it made him feel like the luckiest man alive. God he loved her.

Once they were both starved for air and had to break away from each other they let their foreheads rest against one another's and simply lay together. Clarke found herself curiously rubbing her hand up and down his back and could unsurprisingly feel his muscles through the material of his t-shirt, she'd always wondered if he was as muscly as he looked to be from their usual distance. He was of course.

Bellamy was admittedly afraid to touch her not only because he did not want to go too far and scare her -not that he would because he'd have to shoot himself- but he was also afraid of accidentally touching any of her wounds because in all honestly, he didn't think he could forgive himself if he ended up being the one to make her feel any pain. He eventually gently laid his hand on her back and when she didn't protest at all he slowly began rubbing it, he was more than sure his Princess deserved a well earned massage.

"I love you Bellamy Blake." She whispered tiredly as her eyes began to flutter. 

"I love you Princess." He said just as gently.

Within minutes, Clarke was sleeping and so far there had been no violent nightmares to make here wake up screaming. She lay curled up in his arms with a small smile played across her face.

Abby came in quietly a little while later with some food for Bellamy as well as to check Clarke but upon seeing the two of them she found she didn't have it in her to move her finally comfortable daughter. "How is she?" She asked Bellamy whilst sitting his food and water down.

"You know I wasn't too sure this morning but I think she's going to be okay. In fact I think she's going to be more than okay, she's going to be amazing Abb- Dr. Griffin." He said whilst smiling down to her.

Abby couldn't help but allow a tired but definitely happy smile to find its way onto her face. "I think after all this you can call me Abby." She said with a soft chuckle whilst looking to the pair.

Bellamy nodded before giving a silly grin.

"I'm in love with your daughter Abby."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you again for all the feedback, you guys are absolutely amazing!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes! I love you all so much!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Arkadia had finally found hopeful and welcomed peace that thankfully seemed to be holding. After they had finally gotten Clarke back Abby and Kane had returned to Polis and became the 13th clan, under Lexa's protection they finally felt safe. They were aware of Azgeda's obvious dislike to them but Lexa had promised that they wouldn't be a problem, for Arkadia. It was if they were finally getting what they had all longed for and they were all incredibly grateful for every moment of it. Especially The Delinquents, after all the pain and terror they had endured had finally been worth it.

Bellamy was anxiously waiting for Clarke to get ready, Abby had decided she was allowed to get some air and walk around as long as she promised not to over do it. As much as he had been desperate for her to get better, he found himself incredibly afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle it, that her stitches would open or God forbid she started having flashbacks. He ran his hand down his face and let out a worried sigh before looking to the door again.

Clarke was stood on the very other side of the door, biting her lip and forcing the tears glazing her eyes to stay exactly where they were. It wasn't the pain coursing through her body that was making her want to lie down crying, it was the fact the Mountain Men and Cage had turned her into this. She had never thought of herself as a hero or anything of that ilk but she used to at least be able to walk out a door without a horrible feeling of fear clawing its way through her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to find her best friend and the man she loved standing there. She knew he had been waiting on her but it was still a massive comfort.

He looked to her and gave her a charming smile in the hopes of keeping her spirits lifted. She smiled back and he felt his heart melt and long for her all at once. "You ready?" He asked her, just to make sure.

She nodded giving him another little smile before gently sliding her hand into his, it felt tiny and safe when he clasped his own around it. "I'm ready."

They walked hand in hand through the corridors until they came to the bar and to Clarke's surprise her Delinquents were all there seemingly waiting on her. She looked to Bellamy with a raised brow.

"Couldn't stop them when Jackson let it slip you were allowed out." He said with a chuckle as they got closer to their little family.

Raven was the first up and she grabbed Clarke before even realising she could potentially really hurt her so she loosened her hold on her as she grinned ecstatically. "You have no idea how good it is to see you up and walking." She said teary eyed.

It amazed Clarke how different she felt now with her friends than she did when she was still in bed. She couldn't shut them out like she had been previously intended to, they were her best friends and her family and she needed every single one of them. "I'm so glad to see you, too. All of you." She said with a small smile that was met with grins from everyone, they were clearly happy she was talking again.

As they each gave her gentle hugs and after Clarke had poured all her effort into sitting down, which was incredibly painful and that worried her. Medical reasons for that popped up into her mind but she tired to ignore them. They all chattered away catching Clarke up on all the gossip just as Raven had promised. It wasn't until a little while into their little gathering that Octavia smirked at Bellamy and looked to their intertwined hands. "So...?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

Bellamy, embarrassingly started to sweat as soon as she smirked at him. That little smirk coming from his beloved sister could only mean bad things for him and he wasn't looking forward to whatever she had up her sleeve. "So what?" He demanded in a choked casual tone.

Unfortunately Raven caught on almost immediately and she gave her own playful smirk as she looked to the pair. "You two officially a thing now?" She asked casually.

Bellamy and Clarke's hands broke away as quickly as possible and Bellamy began nervously scratching the back of his neck whilst Clarke sat wide eyed, almost glaring at Raven.

Octavia rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. "Oh, come on you two! Everyone knows you'd make a lovely couple." She grinned.

Bellamy desperately looked to each of them for some kind of support and when he looked go Monty whom he was sure would have his back and saw him grinning, he knew it was all over. "I- We- Me-" He stumbled over his words constantly before he all but gave up as he nervously looked to Clarke.

It was strange how he now became the nervous one whilst Clarke looked him with a content little smile on her face, her soft hand slowly taking his own. "Well, I _do_ love you Bellamy Blake." She said in a little whisper that sounded almost like an Angel.

He had planned to give her his trademark smirk and say something cheeky but he found himself giving her a funny grin before pulling her into a kiss. He seemed to forget that nearly entire family as Clarke let a surprised squeak out before almost loosing herself, she found that everything bad went away when he kissed her. When they eventually stopped he looked her in the eye and gave her a soft smile. "I love you too Princess." He said quietly.

She smiled back to him before looking back to everyone with a cheekier smile played across her face. "Only cause you saved me." She teased so casually as everyone started laughing that Bellamy was filled with a massive amount of hope that things could get better. He knew nothing would ever be the same but as long as his Princess got better that was more than enough for him.

After Octavia's suggestion to get Clarke outside for some air and Clarke's almost begging eyes, Bellamy couldn't deny her such a simple request. He walked with her hand in hand as he took her around Arkadia, she was mostly quiet but he tried not to worry hoping she was just taking everything in. It was after all, her first real time in their new home.

She stopped suddenly and he looked to where she was looking at and he saw some of the 100 sitting around the firepit away from the others. "None of them look happy." She murmured quietly, although the was element of question to get statement.

He gave a sigh before nodding. "It's awkward Clarke it's like the others want to trust us but they can't and a lot of us don't take well to rules." He admitted sadly.

It hurt her more than she cared to admit as she looked to them. "This isn't right Bellamy, after everything we came through they still treat us like... Criminals! We have to do something."

He gave a small smile as he looked to her. "Barely back and she's already fixing things, don't know how you do it Princess."

She looked to him quickly before looking back to before looking back to her people. "I have to Bellamy they-" She stopped in her tracks as a wave of nausea consumed her.

Bellamy looked to her, worry etched over his face as he walked closer to her. "Princess?" He asked gently.

Clarke didn't have time to respond to him as her legs gave out from under her and the world began to grow black. She braced herself for hitting the hard ground beneath her but only felt warmth and security as Bellamy caught her. He held her tightly as if he was scared she would somehow still fall.

"Come on, Princess. That's enough for today." He said gently as he began to walk back to the med bay, he was terrified that something was wrong with her but he convinced himself it was only fatigue.

As he walked in he saw Abby standing waiting for them, anxiety evident on her features. "What happened? Is she okay?" She demanded from Bellamy as he laid her down on the bed.

Bellamy brushed her hair out of her face before looking back to Abby. "She's okay just tired."

Abby sighed as she now looked to her daughter. "I knew she'd over do it, she's always been the same."

He frowned. "I don't think she did it by choice, she seen how the 100 distance themselves from the others. You're going to have a lot to deal with when she wakes."

Abby rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Always the saviour, hopefully she can wait until after this Sun Feast." She said in an almost pleading tone.

"When she wakes up she won't stop until she's helped everyone, you know that." Bellamy said as he sat down by her side gently taking her hand in his, he would be there when she woke up.

"When she wakes up you can take her to her room, there's nothing else we can do for her and I don't want her stuck in the med bay any longer." Abby said before making her way towards the door but she stopped to look back to her daughter. A look of sadness overcame her before she walked out the door.

Bellamy watched her leave with a frown firmly played across his features, he really didn't think Clarke was ready to be out of the med bay. Sure, she was healing physically but mentally he could only guess what was going on. He could see how troubled her beautiful ocean eyes were and it pained him every time he looked into them and they looked broken.

He tightened his grasp on her hand as if that would somehow protect her from the outside world. He found himself once again wondering how any of the Mountain Men could have hurt her, she was so beautiful inside and out always desperately trying to help her people and yet they had ripped her apart.

However, he was filled with a little bit of happiness as he remembered someone who cared about Clarke would be visiting them tomorrow. He had some hope that Lexa would cheer his princess up all thanks to this 'Sun Feast.' Lexa wanted to show her people that Skaikru where one of them now and what better way to do that than to have one of their biggest traditions in Arkadia. It would be a big, hectic day but for some reason Bellamy found himself looking forward to it. They all deserved a little bit of fun, especially Clarke.

He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her hand before laying his head down on the bed. He would just rest his tired eyes for a moment or two, just until Clarke woke up and then he could take her to her new room that was fit for his Princess.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AN: Aaaa guys I'm honestly so sorry this took so long you can all hate me ; ; Anyway I thought I should just explain about the 100 being unhappy in Arkadia, Abby and the others from the Ark aren't going to be the 'baddies' there's just going to be a lot of disagreements. So loads of drama to look forward to! Also there's an adorable Clarke and Lexa moment next chapter! I love you all so so much <3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I know I haven't updated in way too long and I'm so so very sorry about that! I want to take a little moment to thank each and every one of you for your continued support! You're all what makes writing ever more fun that it already is. Now, here's chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy it! There's quite a lot going to happen in this one! Love you all very much! XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the sun rose and a new day began for Arkadia, it became incredibly busy even more so than usual. Everyone had some kind of job to do in preparation for the feast tonight.

Bellamy however, didn't awake at his usual time he was exhausted from everything the past few days had brought into his life. When he finally did get up he was momentarily shocked to realise he wasn't sitting in that damn led bay chair but was actually in a bed. He rolled his head round and any worry he had felt was washed away when he seen Clarke snuggled into his shoulder, he could barely even feel her there. He smiled lightly and gently brushed her hair out her face, he considered just staying here for the full day and 'forget' about the duties he was given.

Seconds later whilst Bellamy was looking to her, Clarke's eyes fluttered open and she gave a sleepy yawn before realising Bellamy was there.

"Morning, Princess." He almost cooed at her.

"Were you really watching me sleep Bellamy?" She asked but there wasn't even a trace of annoyance in her voice, more a shocked curiosity.

"I could look at you all day everyday Clarke. You're beautiful." He admitted softly, it was surprisingly easy to talk to her like this. It had never been easy with anyone else, he had always felt like a stupid softy. It occurred to him how being a 'stupid softy' didn't matter if it was with Clarke.

Clarke blushed at him before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately and soon enough they were both lost in the moment. They held each other close only stopping for seconds to take necessary breaths.

Bellamy's hand softly wandered downwards as they continued to kiss before Clarke jumped back. His heart plummeted and his eyes widened, he was an idiot an absolute idiot. "C-Clarke, Clarke I'm so sorry." He said quickly wanting to take her hand to offer some kind of comfort but decided against it, he didn't want to scare her anymore than he had already done so.

Clarke bit at her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that were glazing her eyes, how could she possibly think of Cage here? Now? She desperately tried to remind herself that she was with Bellamy. All her efforts proved fruitless for it didn't seem to matter how many times she tried to convince her mind that it was Bell's soft and gentle touch and not Cage's violent horrible one, her mind just wouldn't accept it. "It's okay Bellamy, I'm sorry." She managed to whisper.

Bellamy felt his heart crumble, she had nothing at all to be sorry for. He couldn't believe what he had done, he got up quickly and walked out of her room. In his heart he knew he should have stayed but he just couldn't cope with the fact that he had caused that look of pure fear in his brave Princess' face. He heaved a sigh and violently rubbed at his eyes to stop any tears from falling as he went to find Kane and do whatever he was instructed to do.

Clarke let herself cry now but it was a silent seemingly endless river of tears that streamed down her bruised and cut face. She buried her face into the pillow and failed to get this horribly persistent thought out her head; Cage had ruined her life in every way possible, he had gotten everything he wanted.

~

As the day drew on many Grounders walked through Arkadia's gate in what would be their first gathering in peace with Skaikru now one of the 13th clan. Even Commander Lexa was there showing it was important even, what was known as the Sun Feast. It was the biggest Sunset of the year, the Grounder's believed it was the end of Summer.

Bellamy was drinking Jasper and Monty's moonshine at a considerably quick pace, just continuously throwing back more and barely even registering it was actually alcohol. Upon seeing this and noting that Clarke wasn't anywhere to be seen both Raven and Octavia had obvious concerns. So much so that they both walked up to his side with Octavia being the first to reach it to her brother. "Bell? Everything okay?" She asked him gently.

"I... I hurt her O." He admitted with a choked sob unable to look at either of them.

It was then that Raven decided that if what he was saying was in any way true Blake would be getting a black eye right here, maybe two. Octavia saw this and pulled at Bellamy's arm so he would get up. "Come on brother, walk with us and explain. Maybe we can help?"

Bellamy agreed almost immediately regretting doing so after the alcohol in his system made itself known when he tried to walk. He took a moment to steady himself before walking alongside them with a few stumbles here and there. Once they were far enough away for him, he let the tears roll down his face each one like drops of acid.

"Come on Bell, don't cry. Just tell us what happened, is Clarke okay?" Octavia urged as Raven watched, trying to reserve judgement before knowing what actually happened.

"When I finally found her in Mt. Weather...  
C-Cage that bastard was on top of her-" He let out a choked sob as both Raven and Octavia's eyes widened, neither of them had known this. They were both more than aware that the Mountain Men had badly hurt Clarke but not that they had- went that far.

"Did he- God I can't even ask it's disgusting." Raven said, sure she was going to be sick.

"I don't know if I got there in time, I shot him as soon as I got him off her. We were kissing and I- She was so scared O, I never wanted to hurt her." He said whilst looking down to the ground.

Octavia barely had any idea what to say, she was about to look to Raven for advice when she saw her walk towards Bellamy. For a moment she was afraid she was going to have to pull Raven off her brother but Raven only put her hands on Bell's shoulders.

"Look at me, Blake. Do me a favour and listen 'cause you've got a bad record for not listening but you need to right now. You didn't hurt Clarke, you saved her. It's her mind playing tricks on her, she needs you. She needs to be sure you're real, you just need to be patient with her." Raven spoke slowly so that she was sure he was getting this.

Bellamy wasn't sure if it was the moonshine or how honest and helpful her words were but he had never been so grateful for their Mechanic in his whole life. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Raven." He said honestly before pulling Octavia in who gave a small chuckle.

"You're so drunk."

~

Lexa had said all necessary speeches and completed all of her obligations as Heda and could finally relax with her people. She had often felt worry when she couldn't find Clarke in the masses of people. When she was with Abby she decided to ask out of curiosity if nothing else. "I haven't seen Clarke tonight, is she okay?"

Abby gave a small smile, it was a sad one Lexa noticed. "Her physical wounds are healing well, her mental ones will take a bit longer." She admitted truthfully but upon seeing Lexa's need for something more that just medical descriptions she continued. "I can have someone take you to her room if you'd like to see her?" The Chancellor offered.

Lexa was walking through the Ark's many corridor's only moments later and soon enough found herself outside Clarke's room. She dismissed her guards whom usually flanked her sides, she wouldn't scare Clarke with any unnecessary people. It felt odd to be someone whom was so important to the people she was considered the most powerful but was stood outside a door she couldn't just open and walk into. "Clarke?" She called out hoping the blonde girl would answer her.

Surprisingly, Clarke opened the door and looked to Lexa with wide eyes. She didn't waste any time with awkward silence, she wrapped her arms around the Commander in a tight hug. "Lexa I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

As Commander, Lexa often expected everything and anything that wouldn't have otherwise been expected so she was effectively ready for anything. She wasn't ready for this. She stood for several moments in pure shock before slowly wrapping her arms around Clarke. "You have nothing to apologise for Clarke?"

As Clarke broke away from her she shook her head. "I wish everyone would stop saying that. I'm sorry for running away, if I hadn't I wouldn't have caused so much trouble." She explained.

Lexa frowned slowly. "No, Clarke. You caused no 'trouble' you almost died we and those who care about you did what we had to." She said definitively, if she would accomplish anything before leaving Arkadia it would be ensuring Clarke didn't blame herself for any of the horror that had come her way.

As the two continued to speak they eventually ended up sitting on the bed and Lexa asked the question that was the most immediate. "Why aren't you with your people? You're missing an amazing night, our people are finally together Clarke."

Clarke bit her lip as she considered lying about feeling sore which wouldn't be a whole lie but decided against it. "Something happened... Between me and Bellamy and I just don't know what to say to him."

Lexa raised a brow slowly whilst looking to the blonde sky girl. "May I ask what happened?" She asked softly.

Clarke shrugged nervously, her eyes finding refuge on the bed covers as she grasped them as a distraction from the current discussion. "We kissed and it was magical but I had a flashback or something... Of Cage on me and I thought Bellamy was him. I just freaked." It actually felt good to get that out.

It appeared that Lexa wasn't going to avoid or dance around the question, as a definite look of rage overcame the Commander's features as she took Clarke's hand in her own. "Clarke... Did Cage force you?"

Clarke felt the hot tears roll down her cheek before she even knew she was going to start crying again. "I-I can't remember Lexa! It's all blank and it's killing me not knowing if he did or not! He wanted to, Oh god he wanted to but I just can't remember." She said, her whole body trembling with sobs.

Lexa now held her close trying to calm her, she felt sick at the thought and her anger only rose when she realised there was nothing she could do nor no one she could make pay for this. "I doubt it will come as any comfort to you but whether he did or did not, he is dead. He can never hurt you again." She promised.

Clarke nodded before closing her eyes in an attempt to source the strength she needed to do this. "There's something else... I don't want Bell to see this." She said whilst slowly rolling her tshirt revealing her ugly scar saying 'Murderer'

Lexa was quiet for a few moments in a last attempt to stay calm as she was plagued with images of Clarke screaming and begging for them to stop whilst they carved into her. She shook her head to hopefully banish those thoughts as she took both of Clarke's hands now. "We all have many marks on our bodies Clarke but they do not define us unless we let them."

Clarke smiled at those words and let them sink in for a moment, they were so true and wise. She couldn't let the Mountain Men define her, she wouldn't let them. "Thank you Lexa. Thank you."

Lexa gave her own small smile. "There is no need to thank me Clarke but if you'd really like to you could come out of this room and enjoy the festival before it ends."

Clarke nodded and got to her feet before walking alongside Lexa, once more reminded of the simply amazing people she had in her life. As they walked along she decided that before the night ended she had to fix things between her and Bellamy, refusing to let what happened in the Mountain ruin anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Currently sitting in Maths and I have no idea how to do any of it so I'm going to update for you all! I love you all and this story way more than Scientific Notation anyways!! I'm not sure how many more chapters you can all expect from Broken Stars I wasn't even sure I'd make it this far but I will finish it and hopefully you'll all love what I've got coming!! Thank you all so so much for all the wonderful feedback you're all so beautiful and lovely!! Loads of love and enjoy this chapter!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The people of Arkadia where all exhausted after last night, the festival had taken it out of all of them. Whether it was due to Monty's Moonshine or their tiring chores it didn't matter, they all sought out some kind of relaxation. Many of them - like the Guards couldn't afford to waste time but those that could took advantage of it.

Bellamy and Clarke were together taking a walk outside at Clarke's request as she had wanted to 'talk' which made Bellamy more than nervous. He knew he had taken it too far yesterday and this was her telling him to back off, he wanted to shoot himself for being such an idiot. He could not lose her now not after everything they had came through, he simply couldn't.

Clarke stopped in her tracks when she realised they had found a little bit of privacy just outside the gate. They felt safe enough to do so now they were part of the clans, even though the Ice Nation were still a threat. She took Bellamy's hands in her own and looked to him with soft eyes. "Bellamy, I'm sorry."

He immediately tried to dismiss the very idea that she had anything to apologise for but she shushed him before he could utter a word. "You need to let me apologise Bell, I need you to understand. I-I don't know what happened with Cage, I can't remember if he hurt me or not and it's making me crazy. I think I had a flashback yesterday or something but I want - no I need you to understand that it isn't your fault and that I do want that. I do want you Bell, I just need you to be patient with me if you can." She whispered in a soft voice but every time it broke as she tried to say the difficult things it broke Bellamy's heart.

Bellamy tentatively wrapped his arms around her and once he was sure she was comfortable with him doing so, he tightened his hold on her in an attempt to make her feel safe. It worked. "Clarke, of course I'll wait for you. Hell I never thought I'd be saying this but I Bellamy Blake would take a vow of abstinence if it meant you'd be my Princess." He said with obvious sincerity.

Clarke chuckled at that as she leaned into his embrace before reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't think you'll need to do that, Bell." She whispered once they broke away.

They spent the rest of the day walking through Arkadia just talking, Bellamy throwing a couple of jokes in simply to hear her beautiful laugh. It occurred to him how much he had missed this and how easily it could have all been taken away, he was so infinitely grateful that they had got to her in time. Even though she was a little damaged, she was still here and if anyone could overcome all the badness that had plagued her it was Clarke Griffin.

As they began to near the entrance to Arkadia's main building her gaze caught sight of some of The 100 and she was once more reminded of her previous thoughts on her people. "You know, while I was in Recovery I had an idea." She murmured, glancing up to see if Bellamy was listening - he was, intently.

"What if we took The 100 back to The Dropship? We could settle there, that became our home and I'm sure everyone else would prefer it to -" She gestured to where they were sitting, quite miserably. "This."

Bellamy wasn't sure if the admiration and love he had for her would show through his gaze that rested intently on her. He pulled her close and gently kissed her forehead. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Her eyes drifted closed as he kissed her, it made everything feel okay and for that she was eternally grateful. She shook her head as she looked back up to him. "I'm not. I just want what's best for our people and clearly, staying here isn't working out. I'll speak to my Mum." She promised quietly.

He nodded, not doubting her promise at all. If anyone was going to do anything of course it would be Clarke Griffin. His Princess was simply too amazing to do anything less, another smile crawled over his face until he found himself grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes at him but there was no annoyance evident on her features, more love. "What are you grinning at?" She asked him trying not to smile herself.

"I just love you and I find it hard to believe you're my Princess. I've got a lot of reasons to grin when it comes to you." He said softly, his grin only getting bigger.

Clarke looked up to him, her own eyes filled with awe and warmth she hadn't felt love like this before. She loved Finn and she could have been happy with him but then he broke her heart - not just her own but Raven's too and she just couldn't find it in herself to move on from that. With Bellamy though it was so different, they had grown so much and their relationship had taken so much time to develop and something about that made it so important. After all, they had started out as enemies, then simply people who had mutual respect for one another, then friends, and then something more.

Admittedly, she couldn't remember when exactly she had fell in love with him because there was so many times that she personally felt they were something more than mere acquaintances. Like when he had saved her from plunging to death in a grounder trap or when her heart had crumbled when she thought he was dead. She remembered the clear and unbridled gratitude and love she felt when they were finally reunited when she got out of Mt. Weather.

There had been no hesitation from her as she ran into his arms and was immediately washed over with a feeling of safety and warmth. Bellamy had hesitated for a brief moment, the fact that the Princess was still alive and hugging him was simply a bit too much to take in. Once it had registered in his mind however, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was so strangely thankful she was still alive, a bit bruised but still alive.

They both tightened their grip on each others hand as they walked back to the halls of Arkadia, they would sort this together like they always did.

~

Clarke had spent what felt like hours arguing with her Mother about returning to the drop ship. For every positive reason to go her Mother bit back with three reasons not to go back. She knew Abby was just trying to keep her safe but there was no way Clarke would settle for anything less than her people finally getting the happiness they deserved.

In the end she had to put her foot down, she wasn't particularly happy that it had come to this but needs must. She lifted her gaze to look Abby in the eye, praying her emotions didn't give her away as she spoke. "Look Mum, this isn't really a question. We have to go, it's what's best for all of us I can't sit back and watch my people be miserable." She said quietly but nonetheless firmly.

Abby was internally conflicted on the one hand there was no way she could allow her almost killed daughter to go live in the woods with a bunch of kids. On the other hand, Clarke had always been to smart for her own good - her idea held little flaws and she was right to stand up for her people whom weren't happy at all. Her gaze travelled downwards as she realised that Clarke would leave with or without her blessing. "I just don't want to lose you, Clarke."

"I know but you won't lose me. You just have to trust me." She said, her voice softer now as she walked closer and took her Mum's hands in her own. "It's not like you'll never see us again, we'll come here for visits and you can come visit us when we're all sorted." She offered with a soft smile.

Abby gave her own smile at that and gave a little chuckle. "With you and Bellamy leading I can see the Drop Ship overthrowing Arkadia in no time." She mused before nodding slowly and looking to Clarke, a new look of pride showing in her eyes. "Alright, you'd better go tell your people the good news."

Clarke grinned and hugged her closely before leaving to find Bellamy, a sigh of relief escaping her as she left. A dark part in her mind told her she was only doing all of this as a distraction to stop thinking about everything she had went through but she didn't let it takeover, she kept going and she would keep going until everything was sorted.

She and Bellamy walked hand in hand towards where all The Delinquents were huddled, waiting to hear the 'important announcement' that was to be told to only them. Once they saw it was Bellamy and Clarke delivering said announcement they all settled their attention on them both, they were still and always would be their leaders. For many of the children they were the Parents they never had and that only made them look up to them more.

Clarke explained the plan; they would return to the Dropship and make it into the home they all deserved. In time they would build wooden houses and even start farming, it would be something they could all be proud of.

Mostly all of the Delinquents were thrilled by the decision, they had never fitted in here and as brutal as the Dropship it had been many of them missed it. There was no one more excited than Octavia though, the promise of starting what was effectively going to be their own Grounder village was like all of her dreams were coming true. She and Lincoln could finally be happy.

A few of the more fearful children pointed out that The Ice Nation was still a very big threat. Whilst this was true, Clarke didn't hold any real worry regarding Azgeda. She was sure that Lexa had that under control and should there be a war, she knew the Commander would tell them and under the new Allegiance Skaikru would fight alongside the other clans.

Once their numbers were finalised and supplies were sorted they said their goodbyes and started their short journey back to the Dropship. The journey there was filled with excitement and anticipation, as they drew nearer many of the kids began running eager to get back to the place they had once called home.

Bellamy and Clarke walked hand in hand until they could finally see it, the Dropship had remained unchanged and there would be a lot of work to do to return this place to the home it had once been but they would do it. They let their gaze travel over their land and their people who had a new youngness washed over them and they were all reminded that they were intact children.

Children thrown into a world full of danger and chaos and somehow they had managed to survive. They had lost many whom would always be missed but by some miracle they had lived.

Bellamy held Clarke close with a little smile before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. They would make this their home but incidentally they both realised that anywhere could be home if they were together.


End file.
